


Into the Darkness

by RedEli



Category: Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Demigods, Dreams and Nightmares, Elemental Magic, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Future Character Death, Human's are Evil, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Uncles of Marmora, Voltron Lions as Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEli/pseuds/RedEli
Summary: When the Gods were born, Shadow had been another loved Deity among its siblings.When their Sparks came, Shadow's firstborn became unsteady.When the war between them was over, Shadow lost it all.Keith knows the legends of his heritage, he spend some years learning the stories. He knows not many are fond of his kin but at least they are not Evil like the Humans.Orphaned at a young age and forced to keep his Element a secret; it comes as no surprise his life became a fight for survival, filled with mistrust, rage, pain, loneliness and sorrow.But when a new war looms over the horizon and the Gods delivered a prophecy of Six Sparks destined to save the world. Well there is not much to do when Keith is chosen as a Spark savior and runs the risk of his heritage revealed.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Into the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> Is me again, and yes I have another story based on another book I am writing once more adapted to Voltron. This is just a short intro to let you get a taste of what other things I am working on and is non-Beta so all mistakes are mine. Also Tags will be edited as the story moves on because I don't want to spoil anything.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this little piece and hopefully I'll bring more chapters soon.
> 
> Red out!

He doesn’t remember the world been this colorful nor this humid. Is like a jungle and a forest had a baby and tried to make paradise but instead created a green hell. His backpack is heavily weighing on his shoulders despite been the only member of his excursion to carry half the appointed resources. He feels clammy and gross, with his shirt sticking to his body with sweat and his shorts felt crusty with dried mud. Even the comforting hand of his mother intertwined with his felt stuffing enough that he had let go halfway up the mountainside. 

She had smiled at him softly, tapping her hip to indicate he stay close to her. 

The plan had been to retreat to the mountains, there was an old bunker there left from the first war that if not overrun could prove to be safe for the group to stay with a few added protections. 

He looked upwards trying to see through the canopy of trees some sign of their destination been close only to huff in disappointment when the top of the mountain still was a far walk from their current position. 

A chuckle behind him drove his attention. 

“Tired, already little one?” a different voice called from farther back. 

“No” he snapped quickly. 

It had been a pain to convince his mother he was ready to go on a scouting, despite their leader orders to start training him to be ‘useful’. His mother had glared at the former general only stopped from spitting her disagreement when her father had volunteer to come along and help keep an eye on the seven-year-old. 

“If the brat is tired, he can suck it up, he is the one that begged to come” snarled their leader looking at them with disdain. 

“I do not think that is an appropriate language to speak in front of Keith, commander” 

“Cover his fucking ears and keep moving then” she snapped tapping her watch “We are on a schedule people, if Krolia’s kit can take it you can stay back and babysit him Kolivan” 

Kolivan frowns but offers no response opting to move closer to the child. 

They keep on walking silently for a couple of minutes before the man softly says “If you like you can ride on my shoulders, little one” 

Keith shook his head. He was going to get that mountain top on his own, he was going to prove to everyone that he was strong. He opened his mouth to say as much when a twig snapped in the distance right from the direction they were heading. 

Trugg lifted her right hand closed to signal all to stop, her left one instantly going to the knife strapped to her hip same as everyone else. Krolia pulled her smaller dagger from her pack and gave it to Keith. 

“Stay behind me, son” 

Keith nodded, gripping the dagger with trembling fingers. 

Twigs and leaves started popping and rustling closer, many of them at the same time and from all directions setting the nerves of everyone higher up. There wasn’t much they could do against humans under sunlight, they depended on their meager weapons and their hand-to-hand combat. Stripped of their ability in broad day. 

It felt like years when finally, a shape took form between the trees, to their left, giving the group a few seconds to squint at it before a shout broke out and more bodies tore from the trees, arms raised and armed with guns and knives. 

“HUMANS!” Trugg shouted intercepting one with her own blade. 

Krolia and Kolivan alongside another Ilka immediately stepped between the attackers and Keith forming a barrier for the kit. 

To say the battle was brutal was putting it mildly. 

Blood was spilled from both sides, screams adding to the background noise that the guns and the clanking of blades made. Keith couldn’t see much of the battle from the barrier of bodies standing guard in front of him and the rapid movement of his group and the Humans dodging, slicing, snapping, and slashing at each other. 

During a small break between Kolivan and his attacker, Keith was able to sneak past his protective circle, he meant to run back towards the rest of his camp and bring back help, his uncle Thace and his mate were waiting with the rest of his kin at the bottom of the mountain, nightfall was coming soon so they will have double the advantage over the Humans. 

He was barely nine feet away from his mother when one of the humans noticed him instantly alerting all present with a shout of. 

“A KID, GRAB THE KID!” 

He ducked under the hands that stretched towards him, trying to reach familiar arms. Krolia kept slicing through the bodies trying to reach him, her desperation giving away her status as the mother. Kolivan tried to diminish the numbers for her but the humans were awfully prepared. The others focused on killing as many enemies as possible rather than grabbing Keith but that was fine, it made it easier for him to slip through gaps in his attempt to escape. 

All of the sudden, one of the humans stepped abruptly into his path forcing him to skid to a stop and veer sideways to avoid his reaching hands. He realized too late he had dashed over the side close to the edge of the cliff, a squelch under his boots revealed the terrain to be muddy and unstable, slippery enough to make him lose balance. He tumbled sideways thankfully away from the enraged humans but unfortunately straight to the open void below. 

“MOM!” the scream was ripped out in a loud wail as he saw the horrified face of his mother unable to reach him. 

Keith felt the cold air roaring in his ears, the tears dripping over his face blurring his vision. He saw the sky becoming farther and farther away. He knew the ground was rushing up to meet him and there was nothing to stop it from happening. For a morbid second, he hoped it would be over quickly and he wouldn’t suffer. 

He broke through the clouds, and was faced with a vision of luscious green below him. He barely had time to brace for the impact, one thick branch with large leaves hit his right shoulder pulling skin off with it. Keith cried out, hurling his body sideways and onto the mess of leaves. He rolled over them feeling his fall slow down but not stop. His vision was fading at the edges as his lungs burned and in the next second, pain exploded all around his body for a second before blackness took him. 

The first sensation this time was an overwhelming need to breathe. There was a great crushing weight on his chest and he struggled against it, coughing violently, chest heaving with the effort. 

“Father, come quick!” 

He cracked his eyes barely open at the sound. A girl older than him, with light sky-blue eyes and a curtain of snow-white hair, stood nearby, her was face tight with worry, eyes wide. Sudden steps made the ground vibrate under him and startled a cry of pain when he tried to crawl away, his shoulder was on fire, his whole body felt incredibly sore to a point that he was trembling for his ignited nerves. Tears running like rivers down his ashen face as the girl came closer to him. 

One blink and the shadow of a man loomed over him. 

Two blinks a voice called out. 

Three blinks someone put their hands on his shoulder. 

He didn’t finish the fourth blink before he passed out. 


End file.
